Wrecking Madness
by Were-Cat Animagus
Summary: Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons at Hogwarts, 4th year. Their adventures in the best school ever. Shipping: Merida/Hiccup, Jack Frost/Elsa, Hermione/Draco.
1. 1st September

_**Author's note:**_

**This story doesn't belong just to me.**

**This story was written by me AND my friend. Since she doesn't have a FF account, I published it here**

**Our Tumblr (especially for this) is: riseofthebraveice dot tumblr dot com/**

**We hope you enjoy reading as much as we loved writing**

**(:**

1st September.

1st day of school, for the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The sea of people looked like thousands of black ravens going in an out the station. The noise was unbearable with the cries of the owls and the toads.

Merida was in a rush because she wanted to enter the train before all the carriages got filled up. Her hands and arms were full of useless things given to her by her mother. Things she would probably never need.

As she tried to find the place where Rapunzel was, she opened several doors while excused herself for entering in the wrong places.

Harry, Hermione and Ron, the known golden trio were some of the victims of this plague. A curled, redhead plague.

"It seems like Merida didn't changed" commented Ron in a mocking tone.

When she finally found the right door she found the compartment full of Rapunzel's paintings, and, under everything, Rapunzel.

"Finally here! I thought I could never make it out alive!" Merida said exhausted while throwing everything she carried on the ground.

"Merida please stop the drama. We are in the same carriage every single year! How can you not know the place? And why would you need all that trash?" Rapunzel argued.

"It's not trash! It may be useful" she said defensibly, not really believing on it.

"If you say so... By the way, why haven't you cut your hair? Again!"

"As you can speak much about it!" Merida said, pointing at the 23-feet-long blond hair "And why are all your paintings, like, everywhere?"

"I'm just very productive when waiting for someone... And, about the hair, you know why I can't cut it."

A few carriages later, Draco found Jack staring at the ceiling.

"You look very calm..." said Draco.

"Do I?" Jack questioned with a grin.

"What have you done this time?" he questioned sighting suspiciously.

"You might find a few frozen carriages..."

"By a few you mean all the last vagons?"

"Maybe"

Draco rolled his eyes. "So, how was your summer, Frost?"

"Cool. And yours?"

"Pretty warm since we were in the magic community of Côute-d'Azur. My father was there in the request of the Ministry of Magic, do you understand?"

While this was happening, Hiccup walked nervously by the giant amount of students in the corridor of the train and noticed that all the carriages were full. When he found himself with any other options, he headed to Rapunzel's cabin.

"Excuse me, cultured person passing! Or at least trying" he whispered while passing by the sea of people.

When he arrived, he regretted his decision immediately because in the cabin were the biggest amount of hair he had ever seen. Blond, red, blond and more red! It looked like the Festival of Fire.

Before he could run away, Rapunzel noticed him.

"Oh, hello Hiccup! How are you? Come sit with us!"

Hiccup did it, sitting awkwardly in the corner, picking his favourite book of dragons and pretending to be reading it, while the mass of red curls narrated the story of her summer.


	2. In the Train

When the sun was fading, Merida violently opens the curtains and they can finally see the castle far away, full of light.

"Land, pure land! I can be happy again!" she said desperate for a summer breeze.

"Well, princess, in case you aren't smart enough to understand, the train GOES by land" they heard a mocking voice ready to start a fight.

If she looked, she could have seen a pale face with an even more pale hair, a pair of mischievous blue eyes, cold as ice. Jack Frost. She answered without seeing him, but sure that her nemesis was present.

"Don't you have to be hooking up with Malfoy or something? I'm sure you don't want to make your boyfriend feel lonely."

"Those are your activities, not mine, sweetheart!"

"You…"

By this time, Rapunzel had already waked Hiccup and dragged him away from his precious book.

She whispered:

"I get Jack, you calm down Merida" and turned immediately to Jack, leaving Hiccup astonished and blank, lost without no idea about what to do.

"Hi, Jack, how was your summer?"

"For the hundred and twelfth time, there is no summer on the North Pole, Rapunzel"

"Yeah, I forgot, sorry! So, how was your not-exactly-summer on the North Pole?"

At this time he could only sigh heavily, roll his eyes and walk away, forgetting his unfinished fight with Merida.

"Hiccup! Why haven't you done anything besides being paralyzed? I told you to grab Merida! She was going to punch him!"

Before Hiccup could apologize, Merida exploded:

"Grab me? GRAB ME? Did you just said to some guy I just met to grab me? How do you dare? Besides, I wouldn't punch him… much!"

While shouting and screaming plagues to them and to Frost, her hair began to form a condensate form, like she was suffering an electric shock.

* * *

While this was happening, in Anderelle, Queen Elsa was discovering the magical population that lived in her kingdom.

They even had that school. Durmstrang.

The men in front of her looked ordinary if it wasn't for the pointing hats they wore.

She tried to look as royal as she could but she couldn't stop feeling like a child in front of these dignified men. She did know that they had magic as well as she had, what she didn't know was that Anna, her sister, was listening.

"Shhh! Olaf, don't make any noise or they will hear us!"

The men invited Elsa to visit the school and maybe she could learn how to control her powers from that.

* * *

"Hurry or we will lost the carriage!" Merida shouted at Rapunzel that was struggling with big amounts of hair in her arms.

"You should really consider braiding your hair or something similar, because it isn't practical to wear it like that."

"I just like it more this way… Wait! We lost him"

"We lost who?" Merida asked.

"Hiccup!"

"Who?" Merida was still confused.

"You know! Small, brown hair, green eyes, books…"

"Oh! The dragon boy! I know!"

"We lost him in the way!"

"And what is exactly the problem with that?"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"You know, you really should think of being nicer to people…"

**Next chapter: arrival to Hogwarts and the first Dramione scene!**

**We really hope you liked ;)**

**R&R please**


	3. Sherlock and the Feast

**A.N.: Finally! I thought we would never post this chapter!  
As always, please enjoy our work**

**;)**

Once the arrived at the Big Salon they watched the hat choosing houses and like every year they clapped every time that someone went to their own houses.

And when this ritual was over Hermione ate and listened to Dumbledore explain about the Triwizard Tournament. She really had waited a long time before heading to her room, because she wanted to speak with multiple people, ghosts and professors.

By that time the corridors were already empty and she made her way to the Gryffindor Common Room. In her way, she started to read a bit more a Muggle collection she was following, "Sherlock Holmes", by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. As always, she had her nose buried deep in the story, "A Study in Red". Vicious little thing. One does not simply stop reading it.

Since her head and eyes were busy she only noticed the person ahead for her when she bumped on him.

Hermione almost jumped with the sound of a dozen books falling onto the ground.

"Sorry!" she kept saying this until the light blond spot said her she was apologizing to someone she didn't liked.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?!" Only then she looked to the books on the ground. There were two books similar to each other.

"Sherlock Holmes" It seemed like Malfoy enjoyed Muggle literature. Weird. He was so narcissistic with his obsession with blood status…

And the situation just got weirdest. He ran away! He got the book and just… went down! Without even a word.

A few weeks later, more exactly seven weeks later Merida decided she needed to do something about her grades, mostly C's and D's. She decided to speak about her concerns with Rapunzel. Maybe she could help!

"Well, Mer, I don't think I can help you…"

"Why? You're my friend! You can't let me alone in this moment…"

"I'm not that good either, and you wouldn't be exactly easy to help. You refuse everything I say. But, maybe, Hiccup help you"

"Who? I didn't get"

"H-I-C-C-U-P. Don't tell me it's the same story again… The Dragon Boy?"

"Oh that one! I have a few classes with him. He doesn't seem smart enough to be a Ravenclaw"

"Just appearances. He ought to be the smartest person I've ever met. Go ask him for help, c'mon. He won't refuse it"

"But I barely know him!"

"I'll go with you if you want"

"A'right. When?"

"Now"

Rapunzel dragged Merida to the Ravenclaw table, attracting multiple curious looks, for the combinations that their hairs made with their houses. Redhead to Gryffindor flag, blond to yellow Hufflepuff, and the fact that they were heading to a third's house table didn't help.

"Good morning Hiccup" Rapunzel chipped.

He gasped on his food when he saw the familiar shadows of flowing locks. He had a thing for those, since no one in Berk had curled hair.

"G-Good morning!"

"So, Hiccup, Merida was wondering…"

"Hey" she snapped, furious.

"It's true isn't it?" the bond didn't wait for an answer and kept going on. "As I was saying, Merida was wondering if you could help her with her grades, since you're the only Ravenclaw she knows"

"ah-a-a-a, m-me? Are you talking to me?"

"Of course, silly, do you see anyone else near?"

Hiccup looked around. There really wasn't anyone around, but all the faces looked at them as if asking 'Is she really talking to him?'

Merida was starting to lose her patience. Like, what was wrong with him? Would he help her or not?

"So?" she said violently.

"Y-yess, yes, of course yes!" he said trembling.

Rapunzel looked enthusiastic and screamed:

"Great! So, you will meet tonight after dinner at the library. And we should go. Classes don't wait for anyone! Goodbye, Hiccup! Come on Merida"

Every single Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, except for Luna Lovegood looked astonished. Merida DunBroch and Hiccup Haddock Horrendous III speaking was indeed unnatural.


	4. The Bug in the Library

In that night, Professor Dumbledore announced the Triwizard Tournament and the arrival of the comitées of the other schools: Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. In that year, for the first time, the Queen of the kingdom would visit them.

As so they would have to behave properly.

He also announced that the ball in honour of Queen Elsa was coming. Every single student was thrilled by it, although some intentions were slightly less selfless.

Every house was given tasks to prepare the ball (AKA not letting the students wandering around and destroying all the work that would been done by the house elves).

The Hufflepuff would decorate the Great Salon, the Ravenclaw would prepare the invitations for the artists, the Gryffindor would take care of the food and the Slytherin would make sure everything was perfect.

Later on, Rapunzel happily escorted Merida until the Library to her date with Hiccup, babbling about it.

"For the thousandth time, it's not a DATE! It's a study lesson, remember? You were the first one to say it!"

"Yeah, but that was before I saw Hiccup gazing you! Didn't you notice? His eyes were huge!"

Actually his eyes were naturally big and he was gazing at both of them because he couldn't find a reason to have the biggest owners of hair in the entire school speaking with him.

"Speaking of the devil, there he is! Hello!"

"Hi, so … uhum… shall we start, Merida?"

Rapunzel answered with her typical rush.

"Yes, yes you shall. I'm leaving you now, totally alone. Have a nice night, Hiccup! See you tomorrow Merida!" she walked, blinking to Merida that could only roll her eyes.

"I was thinking about starting with –"

"Hey redhead. Wait… are you doing the bug?" oh oh trouble approaching. Frosty approaching.

"It depends… Are you doing Malfoy?"

"He he so funny. That's so my past five years… But since I'm a gentleman" (Cough, cough *of course* though Merida) "I will explain you what am I doing here so you don't think I like to study like the bug or something. I'm here in detention. Did you know you can borrow books to take?" He seemed quite impressed.

"Wha-What? How could you possibly not know that?! It's a LIBRARY, of course it borrows books! That's the whole point of it!" 'the bug' shouted.

Hiccup was really mad. How could someone not know this? It's basic information!

Jack could only look at Hiccup wondering what the hell he was thinking. Nobody had ever talked to him like that. It wasn't because of the indignation, or something like that. The confusion of Jack Frost came because of Hiccup's expression. It was surprising brave and filled with passion, like he would die for every book on that library.

Fortunately for him, Jack was used to react in fast way.

"Whatever…" he said walking away "See you, freak"

Hiccup looked to the strange expression in Merida's face and made a deduction.

"You also didn't know, did you?"

"No, not really…" she mumbled.

"You seriously need my help. What's your worst subject?"

"Care of Magical Creatures"

"All right. So, let's start with the easiest…"

While this was happening, we fly to the Gryffindor Tower and watch Harry, Ron and Hermione.


End file.
